Blob Of Excitement
by Wemmabby
Summary: When Glenn "convinces" Maggie to babysit Carl and Sophia, everything goes wrong.


Blob Of Excitement

"Hey, Maggie!" Glenn exclaimed, walking into the living room.

"Oh, hey Asian kid," she responded.

"So," Glenn said happily. "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, just thinking about how my life sucks ass," she replied, sighing. Glenn laughed.

"Oh, it doesn't REALLY suck ass, Maggie!" said Glenn. "You just have to become more involved in crap!"

"Yeah?" Maggie asked. "Like what?"

"Well, you could help Lori keep track of Carl," Glenn suggested. "Or you could help Caryl trick everyone into thinking they aren't REALLY in love..."

"I already know that they're in love, Glenn," Maggie said, annoyed.

"How would you know?"

"My dad saw them making out in our front yard the other day," she told him.

"Oh. I guess that explains why he doesn't like Daryl so much..."

"Yeah," Maggie said. She continued to look out the window dramatically.

"Hey, do ya wanna go see what everyone else is up to?" Glenn asked. Maggie shrugged.

"Why not," she said. Her and Glenn walked outside to find Carl and Sophia playing by themselves.

"Hey, shouldn't someone be watchin' you two?" Maggie asked them.

"You see, Maggie?" Glenn whispered. "This is one of the things I was talking about! You can help Lori babysit!"

"Oh, Glenn, I don't know about-"

"OKAY KIDS!" Glenn yelled, clapping his hands. "Aunt Maggie's gonna watch you now! BYEEE!" And with that, Glenn ran off into the breeze.

"Okay, SOOO..." Maggie said, examining the dead animals that Carl and Sophia were playing with. "What do you kids like to do, exactly?"

"We should have a race," said Sophia.

"Okay..." Maggie said. "Where to?"

"THE LAST ONE TO THE BARN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Carl screamed, running off. Sophia trailed close behind him.

"WAAAAIIT!" Maggie screamed, running as fast as she could. She couldn't let these little children go inside the zombie-infested barn! Then she might even be a worse babysitter than Lori!

Maggie ran at the speed of light, and she did not slow down. She knew that the fate of her family and everyone else lied in her hands.

Finally, she was able to catch up to Carl, who was racing ahead of everyone else.

"STOP RUNNING!" Maggie screamed, trying to grab Carl to slow him down.

"You're just worried that you're going to lose!" Carl laughed, now just inches ahead of Maggie. Luckily, Maggie was finally able to knock the boy off his feet. He landed face first onto the concrete ground. Blood was everywhere!

"MAGGIE!" Sophia screamed. "YOU KILLED CARL!"

"Uhhh..." Maggie said. She saw Carol and Lori running towards them.

"OH. MY. SH*T," Lori said, not seeming very emotionally effected by the fact that her only son was lying in a pool of blood.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carol yelled.

"CARL! HE RAN! TO! BARN! FELL! VAGINA!" Maggie yelled, trying to make sense of everything that had happened so quickly.

"MAGGIE!" Glenn yelled, running outside. "WHAT DA EFF HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Glenn!" Maggie exclaimed. "I can explain!"

"Carl's DEAD!" Carol yelled, slapping Maggie across the face. "And it's all your fault!"

"Is it really, Carol?" Maggie said angrily. "Because, it looks to me like Carl got hurt because his mother wasn't watching him!"

"Oh, he didn't just get HURT, honey," Lori said, awkwardly snapping her fingers. "That boy iz DEAD!" Then she slapped Maggie across the face with a stick.

"Am I REALLY the one to blame here?!" Maggie yelled. "He's not MY kid!"

"I think you just crossed the line, honey," Lori said angrily, punching Maggie in the face and knocking her to the ground.

"OK OK! Back off, Lori!" Carol finally said, pulling Lori away from Maggie.

"Shane's going to be so sad!" she yelled. Then her, Glenn and Carol walked back to the house, leaving Carl dead on the ground and Sophia standing there with a weak and beaten Maggie. Then it started raining.

"Could this day get any-" Maggie began, but she was cut off when she got hit by lightening.

"BAHHH!" she screamed, collapsing to the ground and dying. Sophia ran away crying, but tripped on a rock and then exploded. Her guts landed on Carol's face.

"Ew," said Carol, holding her nose and picking the guts off her face. "That's nasty!" And with that, Carol, Glenn and Lori walked back into the house and sat down in the living room.

"Hey, Glenn?" Lori said.

"What is it Lori?" asked Glenn.

"Have you seen Carl lately?"

FIN


End file.
